Katara's heart and the bending of her spirit
by gambmarie
Summary: The people of the kingdoms thought that there was only one avatar   which is Aang  Katara finds out that she is the other half of Aangs avatar state. But something goes wrong with her change. will she lose the battle and loser her abilities forever or n.


Avatar The Last Air bender

BTW I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, please don't sue me !

Katara's heart and the bending of her spirit

"The entire city, is talking about the engagement between Aang and I" Katara blushed while saying this. Katara and Aang have been engaged since the war against the fire nation. But because they weren't old enough that they had to wait till Aang was 16, but Katara was eligible for marriage, suitors would come by and ask her hand, but she denied. She put a hand to her neck smiling because what she held was an engagement necklace that Aang handcrafted from his earth bending, and melted by fire bending.

Katara was in the famous Jasmine Dragon teahouse; sitting at a table she was drinking a simple cup of green tea, Katara was dressed in her water tribe attire but her hair was let down surrounding her face.

" Katara, something is coming our way" Aang said coming into the teahouse while he grabbed his staff, Aang also grabbed Katara leading her outside and lifted her up to Appa, Katara grabbed her knapsacks filled with water, they rode into a misty fog forming at the gate of ba sing se. "What do you see Aang?" Katara yelled while they were still floating, " I can't see anything, hold on I'll get a better look."

Aang jumped off of Appa and opened his staff, wings opened up and he flew closer to where there was no fog. His eyes widened in happiness but were familiar with the battleship; it was the fire nation, it was lord Zuko's ship, Aang flew up and landed neatly on Appa. " Lord Zuko is here, " Aang said with excitement.

Zuko and Aang became close friends after the war, Zuko finally married mai, and now they were there to sign a treaty with the earth kingdom so that earth bending was allowed once more. " Katara, lets greet them at the entrance of the palace" Aang said with a smile on his face, " Aang, don't get too excited they might not be able to have time to see us." Katara said in a calm voice trying not to dampen his mood, he hasn't seen Zuko in two years.

For some reason Katara was feeling light headed, as if she would faint at any moment, she put a hand to her forehead, " Aang something is wrong, I don't feel so good." Katara said her water dropped from her hands. Aang looked back at katara, she was glowing, as if she was going into avatar mode, he gasped " Katara, what's wrong." Katara's eyes were glowing, intricate designs appeared on her forehead, arms, legs, and stomach, something was definitely wrong.

" I am the water bender master, I am princess of the southern water tribe, and I am the other half of the air bender avatar." Katara's hair whipped around her, then slowly the glow fainted but the tattoos remained, Aang caught her and layed her head on his lap. " Katara! Wake up." Aang yelled, tears coming from his eyes, Aang held her close, he ordred Aapa to go back to the teahouse, he would have to meet with Lord Zuko later. They arrived at the teahouse Aang used his airbending skills to jump off of the bisen and into the teahouse " Iroh, I need help" Aang yelled " I am coming, hold on" Iroh said as he put up his apron in the back and came through the employee gates." What happened here" Iroh asked " I don't know, we saw Zuko's ship and Katara said she wasn't feeling good and look she has markings similar to mine." Iroh helped katara by caring her into the back where there was a mat and herbs in baskets for the tea that he served to the customers. " What was it that she said before she passed out" Iroh asked Aang " at first she said was she wasn't feeling well, and then she started glowing and said she was the other half of me" Aang said a little confused.

" She is going through the phase Lord Zuko went through before he changed sides" katara was still silent sweat building on her brow. " Why would she go through this change, is unclear, unless she encountered something truly evil to go through this rare change." Iroh said as he was petting his beard. Aang got a wet cloth and wiped her forhead, " I don't know, what to do, is sounds more spiritual than something evil." Aang said as he was still wiping katara's forhead "I'll talk to my past selves to figure out if this is something spiritual" Aang said as he finished with the cloth.

Aang sat by her side the entire night, holding her hand as she slept, he was fascinated by the markings on her body. They looked similar to the ones he had seen many years ago when he was avatar Roku, " Roku I need to talk to you about something important." Aang said in a serious voice " what is it Aang" Roku said as he stared at the young avatar before him.

( Im going to leave It there so please Review !)


End file.
